Third Time's the Charm
by ShanRB
Summary: They have loved each other as long as they've known each other. Twice circumstances out of their control have torn them apart. All these years later can they actually have another change, or will the pain from the past and their own stubbornness keep them from what they both want. This is my take on what should have happened after Robert's cancer storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Port Charles, December 2008

When Robert showed up out of the blue at Robin and Patrick's apartment Anna was very happy to see him, but couldn't help worrying about his health. He told both her and Robin that he was fine, he's in remission and that if they didn't believe him they could call the clinic to double check. Robin accepted it first so Anna felt she could as well. Once she was convinced he was OK Anna could enjoy seeing him with their granddaughter for the first time, having him there for Christmas and being there to walk their little girls down the aisle on her wedding day.

Standing together after the wedding reception Anna looked at Robert, "What an amazing day, I'm so glad you were here for it." They had danced and enjoyed their night together, they were both so happy for Robin and Patrick.

Robert agreed completely, it had been a wonderful day, giving Robin away, seeing the joy on her face. She truly had grown into a beautiful young woman. Having Anna on his arm and in his favorite color, he has always loved her in red made it that much better. "So am I, one thing could have made it better," he said with a grin and patting her bottom "I promise when I'm finally back to myself, bucket of Mai Tias..."

"Oh, Robert," trying to hide her smile. "Are you staying in Port Charles for a while?"

"Sorry Luv, there are a few things I need to take care of before my next checkup. I would like to escort you back to the hotel if that's alright."

Letting him see her smile this time, "I would like that."

Robert walks Anna to her door, he gives her a kiss on the cheek and they say goodnight. As they part ways they both wish the evening would have ended differently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bern Switzerland, June 2009

"Mr. Scorpio I'm happy to tell you that you are still cancer free. Your checkups can be done at your local hospital from now on. Do you know where that will be?"

"Not yet, but hopefully it will be back in Port Charles," answers Robert

"Next question, is there any tenderness from the colostomy reversal?"

"No, I feel great"

"OK, if there's nothing else I think we're done here," says his doctor.

Robert stands up and shacks his doctor's hand "Thank you for everything, and hopefully, we won't see each other again"

As Robert leaves the clinic he's thinking about what he does next. As he packs his bag in his hotel room he talks to himself. "Where do I go first? Is Anna in Port Charles or is she still on assignment? I haven't seen Robin, Patrick, and Emma in a while should I go visit them? Does Anna still want me to come back to her?" Not knowing what the next move is, he stares out the window into the night. Then it just pops into his head, "Paris, yeah a few days there to figure would my next move is." With the next step picked he heads to bed, he'll leave first thing tomorrow.

Next day, Paris

Once in Paris, Robert checks into a hotel close to where Robin had once had an apartment. After settling into his room Robert starts talking to himself again. "Alright, Scorpio what next?" Robert starts pacing. There hadn't been as many phone calls between him and Anna since he was released from the clinic but he knows that was because Anna was busy, not that they didn't want to talk to each other. "The few phone calls we've had since Robin's wedding have seemed positive, I think Anna's still willing to try again or is that just what I wanted to hear? Come on man get it together. Maybe I should just go see that granddaughter of ours."

Meanwhile in a little cafe

Having wrapped up her latest assignment Anna sits enjoys her tea while taking in the view. She thinks, another assignment done and the paperwork's all finished. Anna has been so busy for the last few months she was ready for a nice break. She smiles, I could head back to Port Charles for a nice visit. Taking another sip of tea, Maybe tomorrow I do love it here, Anna decides to go for a walk and enjoy this beautiful city.

Paris

Still not sure of what his next move was going to be Robert decides he needs some fresh air and heads out for a walk. He spots the little bakery Robin had frequented when she'd lived here, and goes in for a coffee. He wonders if he should call Anna and tell her his news, "No I want to tell her in person" he says to himself. He knows she's on assignment but not where or for how long. "Oh Anna, I miss you"

Finishing his coffee, Robert decides to continue his walk. He walks for a long time just enjoying the city that holds so many memories for him. Some good, some bad, but mostly he thinks about the good ones. After some time he found himself in front of a hotel he knew well. He and Anna had stayed here as newlyweds when they returned from Italy.

Hotel Bar

When Anna had returned from her walk she hadn't felt like going up to her room so she went to the bar for a drink. Sitting at the bar enjoying her drink, Anna's mind started to wonder and like so many time in the last few months it wondered to Robert. Are they really going to get another chance, as much as she wanted that she worries about getting her hopes up, they have been through so much already? How is his treatment going, how much longer until he's Robert Scorpio again? She knows she would take him, however, but also knows that he won't come to her until his colostomy has been reversed. It must be this place, Anna thinks as memories of them so much younger and madly in love start playing in her mind. Lost in her thoughts she can almost hear him "Hello Luv".

Paris

Standing in front of the hotel Robert starts thinking about Anna again. Where is she? Is she safe? Has she finished her assignment? Realizing he needs to feel close to her he goes inside the hotel that holds so many memories. In the lobby, he slowly looks around while visions of his beautiful young bride flash in his mind, bringing a smile to his face. He wanders for a while enjoying the slid show of memories this place is providing. Robert makes his way to the little bar in the hotel as more memories dance through his mind. He heads towards the bar to get a drink but stops. It can't be, can it? No, it's just his mind playing tricks on him. He watches the dark haired lady at the bar a while longer, then she turns her head just enough so he can see her profile, it is Anna, she's here. Taking a few breaths to settle the shock of seeing her, Robert moves towards her, "Hello Luv."

Still lost in thought Anna turns at hearing his term of endearment for her, not expecting to see him, but...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She turns, it can't be, can it? Then he gives her that oh so Robert smile that she would know anywhere. "Robert! What are you doing here?" she exclaims.

A bigger smile forms on his face, "Something just told me to come to Paris" he answers, "and you, why are you here?"

"Oh, I just finished my assignment and decided to stay for a few days."

"Can I join you for a drink?"

Anna smiles "That would be nice."

Now that she's right in front of him he doesn't know how to tell her he's finally himself again. He knows what he wants but does she still want that too? Can he risk his heart again, oh who is he kidding, she's had his heart since they meet. "Do you think this place serves Mai Tias?"

He could always make her smile. Oh, Robert, don't tease me unless you mean it, I know what I want, another chance with you, I want to be with you forever. Shaking her head at their little inside joke, "Maybe a martini would be a better idea here."

They have a few drinks and make small talk, just enjoying each others company. He finally asks her to dance. He leads her to the dance floor and takes her into his arms. It feels so right to hold her again. As they dance Robert holds her closer and closer, neither seems to notice or mind.

Anna doesn't want the dance to end if it ends he will let her go and she could stay in his arms all night. Is he ready to try again? Is he finally back to himself? Does he still want the same thing? Please Robert, just tell me what is going on in your head.

After dancing for some time they return to the bar for another drink. Robert asks "Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying here actually, are you?" Anna answers hopefully.

"No, I was just out walking and ended up here" he wanted to add it must have been fate but instead asked, "What are your plans now that your assignment is done?"

"I was thinking of spending a day or two here then heading to Port Charles for a nice visit with Robin, Patrick, and Emma."

"Really, that's what I was planning to do too" he smiles. They talk about Robin and her new little family for a while. It has been nice spending time together, but it was getting late. Not wanting to push his luck Robert asks "Can I walk you up to your room? Maybe we can meet for breakfast in the morning?"

Anna thinks I guess our evening is ending, "Yes Robert, I would like that."

They walk to the elevator in silence, as they wait for it he takes her hand in his, they both grin at this small connection. Although they don't talk in the elevator or as they walk to her door they keep holding hands. When they get to her door, Anna turns to Robert, "So what time are we meeting in the morning?" Anna asks

"I'll be here at nine," he answers. Not wanting to leave yet, he hugs her. She smells so good, it feels so right holding her in his arms. Before he realizes what he's doing he gently kisses her. Anna returns the kiss almost instantly. The kiss intensives, he parts her lips with his tongue, she greets it with hers eagerly. He moves closer and closer tell Anna is against the door to her room. Their hands roam everywhere, needing to touch, pulling at the other clothes. Finally, it's the need for air that ends the kiss. Not wanting to let her go, but knowing he should. Robert catches his breath and says "I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Luv" with a quick kiss on her nose he turns to walk away.

"Goodnight Robert" Anna manages to say as he walks down the hall. After a moment Anna has regained her composure and gets the door to her room opened. What just happened, she smiles as she touches her lips. It had been too long since they had kissed like that. Was it just the drinks? Was it the history they have here? Or is it that he does still want the same thing she does? Oh please let it be that. Anna gets ready for bed excited about seeing Robert in the morning. It takes a little while for her to fall asleep, but when she finally does she dreams of him.

...

In the cab on the way back to his hotel, Robert thinks about what just happened. That kiss, oh that kiss felt so right so natural. Unless he is completely wrong she still wants to try again. He will tell her in the morning that he's ready for them to try again. Back in his hotel room, Robert realizes a cold shower is needed before he tries to sleep. Once in bed, he falls asleep hopeful of what tomorrow will bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nine o'clock shape there is a knock at Anna's door. She goes to answer it knowing who it is, "Good morning Luv," he smiles as she opens the door.

"Hi," Anna smiles and invites him inside. As Robert enters the room he gives Anna a tender kiss making sure to keep it short. Again Anna touches her lips after the kiss and smiles at Robert.

"So where do you want to go for breakfast, there are some things I would like to tell you."

"Is it important? We could order room service so we can talk in private" Anna suggests. As soon as she said this Anna wonders, what are you doing after last night should we be alone in a hotel room.

"Yeah if that's what you want, it would make it easier to talk if it's just the two of us," answers Robert

They order room service then sit in the chairs by the small table in her room. They make small talk for a little while then Anna asks, "So Robert what is it you want to tell me?" Anna knows what she wants to hear.

Robert starts off a little awkwardly "Well I, um, I, gees this should be easier," why can't I just tell her, Robert wonders.

There's a knock at the door, room service arrives giving Robert a chance to regain his composer. With breakfast in front of them, Robert tries again. "Anna, when I was in the hospital in Port Charles and we weren't sure I was going to make it, there were two things that I held onto to keep me going. One was the need to meet my granddaughter," he pauses, "the other was you and what we had said to each other. Anna, I meant every word I said to you I really want to be with you." Robert looks up at Anna but he is confused by what he sees, there are tears in her eyes but there is also a small smile.

"Oh Robert, I meant every word I said too."

As the tears start to fall from her eyes Robert reaches up to wipe them away, "Tears of joy?"

"Yes" is all she can say. She leans in and kisses him.

"Why don't we eat breakfast before it gets any colder."

There is still more he needs to say, but while they eat they make small talk about friends and family back home. When they're done eating Robert suggests going for a walk, Anna agrees. They walk hand in hand, talking about Emma and how nice it will be to see her. They joke about who gets to tell Robin that they are trying again. They both know Robin will know somethings going on as soon as she sees them together. Their conversation flows as easy as it always had in the past when they could say anything to one another. They find themselves in a little park, Robert suggests they sit for a while. Leading Anna to a bench with a little bit of seclusion, they sit and Robert decides it's time to tell her the rest.

"So before I came to Paris I had been in Switzerland. I was there for my six months checkup. I am still cancer free." Anna smiles and gives him a hug. "There's more. I also had another procedure done a few weeks before the checkup" he smiles.

"Robert! Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Anna almost yells as her face lights up.

"Yes Anna, I am," Robert says with a sly little smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh Robert," What is it about this man that makes every fiber of her being tingle with excitement at the mere thought of being intimate. It had always been like this, since the first time she'd seen him there has always been this electricity between them. She moves closer to him on the bench hugging him again then kisses him, the passion is there the moment their lips meet. They lose themselves in the kiss, soon Anna is on his lap needing to be as close to him as she can. Again their hands are everywhere needing to touch. Robert's hands move under Anna's blouse. When Robert reaches up and firmly squeezes her breast Anna moans with pleasure. This sound is what brings them back down to earth and they realize where they are, Robert slows the kiss. He kisses her along her chin and down her neck saying in between kisses "maybe we should move this somewhere a little more private."

Smiling shyly "I think you're right" adjusting herself on his lap Anna giggles then says "we might have to wait before we walk anywhere."

Robert smiles "That's your fault" and winks at her. They leave the park a short time later, "Did you want to stop for lunch?"

"Robert there is only one thing I'm craving right now."

"Good, that's what I hoped you would say," he takes her by the hand and they walk back to her hotel.

Once they are back in Anna's hotel room Robert pulls Anna into his arms, "Oh I do love you."

"I love you too, this is it, Robert. You can't leave me again I need you in my life."

"And I need you in mine, trust me I'm not going anywhere."

"Robert I want you." He kisses her then picks her up and carries her to the bed, when he puts her on the bed Anna reaches up and unbuttons his shirt she pulls it off and throws it on the floor. Robert removes Anna's blouse then her pants slowly letting his hand run over her body enjoying the feel of her skin, he then joins her on the bed. Their lips find each other burning with desire there's a hunger in their kiss. Their hands move and touch with a need to reconnect with body parts that were once so familiar. Robert kisses her neck slowly moving lower, his grab her ass pulling her against him, he hears her sharp intake of breath as their centers meet. He moves his hand to her inner thigh, a soft moan escapes Anna's lips "Robert" he continues kissing her, his hand slowly moving up her thigh "Robert."

He looks up meeting her eyes "Yes."

"I need you, Robert, now" the rest of their clothes are quickly removed, Robert moves above Anna. They both moan with pleasure as they come together. Their rhythm starts slowly, but even after all these years, it is still so natural, so perfect. Their pace quickens, they match each others rhythm perfectly. Faster, driven by desire, they are both on the edge of climax. "Oh god, Robert!" Hearing Anna calling out his name he joins her as they climax together.

Breathlessly "Oh Anna, I've missed us."

Starting to catch her breath, "So have I."

They spend the rest of the day in bed together, having their way with each other. Late in the evening, they order room service, after they've eaten their late dinner Anna looks at Robert "Join me in the shower"

"Yes ma'am" They wash each other, neither wanting to stop touching and caressing the other. After the shower, the crawl into bed utterly spent and completely satisfied from their day of lovemaking. They fall asleep in each other's arms and sleep more soundly then either have slept in years.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Robert wakes first, Anna still in his arms, gently he brushes the hair from her face. He has always loved watching her sleep, looking at the woman he has loved for so long, quietly he says "I finally have you back I'm not letting you go this time."

Anna shifts slightly and says sleepily "Are you watching me sleep?"

Robert smiles "Of course I am" then kisses the top of her head.

"Robert, can we stay in bed all day, just like this, in each other arms?"

"That does sound like a great idea Luv, but aren't we going back to Port Charles?"

"It doesn't have to be today, we could stay another day," Anna says mischievously

"If we do stay another day I should go get my things and check out of my hotel."

"OK, while you go take care of that I'll book our flight home."

"Home, that sounds so good when you say it Luv," Robert kisses Anna

"There's no rush is there?"

Smiling "No, there's no rush" he kisses her more passionately and they make love again before getting up for the day. After they are dressed Robert asks Anna "After you book the flight are you going to call Robin?"

"Oh, I don't know, if I tell her I'm coming back and we show up together she'll have so many questions, If I tell her we're coming back together, she will have a list of questions a mile long when we get there."

"You're probably right, so we'll just face the music when we get there then."

"I think that's the safest bet, she'll be so surprised that we're there at all, never mind that we're together," Anna says, "how about some breakfast before you go check out?"

"Sounds great I'll order us something right now." While they wait for room service they cuddle on the bed and talk about their family.

"Robert I can't wait to see how big Emma's gotten."

"So will she be walking and talking by now?"

Anna laughs a little, "No Robert she isn't even a year old yet, Robin did tell me she's crawling all over the house."

"I've missed hearing you laugh," Robert pulls Anna closer and kisses her.

Just then there's a knock at the door, "Time for breakfast" Anna says as she goes to answer the door. Their usual banter continues as they eat. When they are done eating, Robert asks if there's anything she needs while he's out, he wants to stop and pick something up for Emma.

"I've already picked up a few cute little outfits for her, just hurry back."

"OK Luv," Robert kisses her then leaves. Emma is not the only one who will be getting a little something from Robert. Once he is at his hotel he wastes no time packing and checking out. There's a little boutique around the corner from the hotel. Once inside he looks at a few outfits then realizes he doesn't know what size Emma would be in now so he decides to get her a cute stuffy instead, again he hurries to finish here. His next stop is the important one and he wants to make sure he has time to make the right choice.

...

Back in their hotel room, Anna has booked their flight back to Port Charles, they leave at 9:30 tomorrow morning. Anna is practically vibrating with happiness. She doesn't want to say anything to Robin yet but needs to talk to someone, so she decides to call her sister Alex.

"Hello Dr. Merrick speaking"

"Alex, hello it's me, Anna."

"Anna it is so great to hear from you."

Anna smiles hearing her sisters voice, "Oh my god Alex I have some amazing news!"

"It must be you sound like you're about ready to burst," Alex laughs.

"Just listen OK, I had just finished an assignment and decided to spend a few days in Paris before heading back to Port Charles for a visit. Two nights ago I was in the hotel bar and who should walks in?"

Alex asks "Who?"

"Robert, fresh from Switzerland with a clean bill of health, he didn't tell me that part until the next day, but we talked had a few drinks and danced. It was so great just being together. We made plans to meets in the morning and then Robert walked me up to my room."

"I like where this is heading," Alex cut in.

"We were saying goodnight and then he hugged me then before I knew it we were kissing passionately, and I mean really passionately, I was pressed up against the door our hands roaming everywhere."

Alex fanned herself on the other end of the line, "Oh my."

"But as quickly as it started it stopped, we said goodnight and Robert went back to his hotel. I was left standing there breathless watching him walk away."

Alex was very intrigued now, "So, what happened at breakfast?"

"Well," Anna began "we both admitted that we want to be with each other, that we still want to try again. When we finished eating Robert suggested we go for a walk. Then we ended up at a little park where he leads me over to a bench and that's where Robert told me about his checkup and being cancer free and"

"Wait! Anna, when you say clean bill of health you mean his"

"YES, it's gone" Anna squealed "I don't know what came over me, the next thing I knew I was on his lap and we were behaving like teenagers in heat."

"I NEED to meet this man," Alex giggled.

"Stop it."

"If he has THIS kind of effect on you, I need to see what all the fuss is about," Alex said still giggling.

"Oh shush, you'll never understand the fuss," Anna giggled back

"So after the park did you?" Alex inquires.

Anna smiles, thinking about last night, "Reconnect? Oh Alex, it was amazing." Anna paused, "Now we're heading to Port Charles tomorrow for a visit, Robin will know somethings up as soon as she sees us."

"I just might have to show up there too," said Alex almost laughing now

"That's enough out of you, I just needed to tell someone. I should let you go Robert should be back soon," Anna can't help but laugh with her sister, they said their goodbyes and hang up.

Just as Anna was putting her phone down Robert walked in, seeing the silly look on her face he asked, "What have you been up to?"

"I had to talk to someone so I called Alex"

"Oh, does she approve?" asked Robert

"She was to busy laughing at my behavior to comment about if she approved or not. She did say she wants to meet you though."

"After all this time I need to get approval from your family?"

Anna smiled and says "No, it's more like she wants to see what all the fuss is about." Robert smiles at that, "Did you find something for Emma?"

"Yes, I did, want to see? I didn't know what size clothes to get her so I got her a stuffed toy instead."

Robert pulls the little bear out of his bag, as he hands Anna the stuffy she noticed it was holding a little box, "Don't you think she's a little young for jewelry?"

"Oh is that where that got to, maybe you should open that."

Anna picked up the box and opens it, there is a beautiful ring inside, she looks up at Robert only to find him down on one knee. "Anna we have wasted to much time and we both want to be together. Anna Devane, will you marry me, again?"

He has taken her breath away tears roll down her cheeks, she can't say anything, all she can do is nods. Finally, she manages, "Yes."

As soon as he has her answer he is up and kissing her, "Not everyone gets to marry their soul mate three times," they both laugh.

Robert says "Let's go celebrate." Anna agrees, they find a little romantic restaurant and enjoy a nice quiet meal and spend the afternoon talking about their future. They will have to put down roots somewhere, Port Charles makes the most sense to both of them. After they finish their meal they spend the day stroll along the River Seine, hand in hand making more memories in this city that already holds so many for them. Before returning to their hotel they stop for a light supper. When they are done eating Anna looks at Robert, "Take me to bed."

Once they're back in their hotel room they both get undressed and get into bed. Tonight is different, it's not about primal need. Tonight is about cherishing each other. They kiss long and slowly while their hands slowly remembered the contours of bodies that they had known so well. Neither was in a rush, both enjoying the sensuality of bringing able to kiss and caress the other. Robert ran his hand up Anna's inner thigh, as he reached her moist center Anna moaned softly savoring his gentle touch. Robert kisses her neck shoulders and breasts while slowly brings her to climax. After her release, Anna whispers, "now it's your turn" she straddles Robert lowering herself onto him and starts rocking slowly. They both relish in the slow rhythm they have set heightening their senses, felling every stroke. They continue to kiss and caress the heat of the touch sending waves of sensation through them. Anna starts to move faster just enough to bring them closer to the edge. Robert can't stand it any longer and thrusts harder tell they climax and crumble into each other's arms in ecstasy, afterward they fall asleep holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the morning when they have everything packed and ready for their trip home, Anna finds herself admiring her engagement ring. Robert wraps his arms around her from behind "Well at least we have a few answers now, yes we are together and yes it serious," he says.

Anna turns in his arms "You're stuck with me now, Scorpio."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Devane."

"We better get going if we're going to make our plane."

Robert pulls her closer, "I guess we have to add this place to the list of places in France we need to visit again. I am so glad I wandered in here the other night"

"So am I," they kiss then leave for the airport.

...

Once they have settled in and the plane takes off, they start thinking about what's waiting for them in Port Charles, Anna notices Robert has a concerned look on his face, "Robert, is there something worrying you?"

"Well, maybe a little" he pauses thinking about what he wants to say "I'm just wondering, as happy as you and I are, do you think the family will be?" another pause, "Robin. Will she be happy for us?"

Taking his hand "Oh Robert, growing up all she ever wanted was her parents back together. You getting cancer made both her and I realize that we need you in our lives and we had to get past any hurt feelings we had from the time we were all apart. She knows we still love each other always have, always will. When she sees how happy we are I can't imagine her being anything but happy for us."

Robert squeezes her hand "OK, I had hoped, and if you say she will, I'll believe you."

Anna looks at him again "I'm still the only one that gets to see this side of you, aren't I? The part of you that is a little unsure maybe a little scared."

Taking a moment before answering "Yes you are Anna, I know you won't judge me. Just like I know I'm the only man you can totally let your guard down with."

"Why do you say the only man?" she asks.

"The relationship you have with Robin and I'm sure you will have with Emma. There is a softness you save just for them. I have always loved watching you with Robin and I can't wait to see you form that same bond with Emma."

As the flight continues they talk about their future. Should they find a house right away, how long do they wait before getting married. Even whether they should think about career changes. Knowing they aren't going to make any decisions right now they decide they should get some rest, it will be a long day once they get back to Port Charles.

...

After leaving the airport they decide to get a room first, get settled in then go visiting. They get a room at The Metro Court, once they are settled in Anna looks at Robert, "Are you ready for me to call Robin?"

"Anna you say that Robin will be happy for us and I believe you, but more then anything I want you to call her so we can go see that granddaughter of ours," he smiles.

Returning his smile "OK" Anna gets her phone and calls Robin.

"Hi Mom"

"Hi Sweetheart, I'm wondering if you and Emma are up for some company?"

"Mom are you in town? Of course, we want to see you, come right over."

"OK we'll be right over," they say their goodbyes and end the call. After her mom hung up Robin wonders did she say we? Who's with her, Robin decides she'll just have to wait to see if she had heard her mom correctly.

When Anna ends the call Robert looks at her, "I noticed you didn't mention that I was with you."

"I did say 'we' would be right over," she said with a smile. "I just figured it would be easier to face this head on, deal with it in person. She will be happy Robert. I know she will and I want to tell her together in person." Robert accepts this, knowing that is how he would have handled it too.

They get the gifts they have for Emma and head over to the Scorpio-Drake house. When they pull up in front of the house, Robert grabs Anna's hand before she can get out of the car. "I just want to do something before we go inside, we might not get a chance for a while."

Anna smiles and leans towards Robert, "Oh, what might that be?"

They kiss passionately until Robert pulls back "OK, I think that will tide me over," and smiles back at Anna.

When Robin heard her doorbell she knew it will be her mom, Anna had been on assignment for the last few months, and Robin had missed her. Now had she really said we? If she did who is with her. When Robin opens the door she sees both her parents standing there smiling with gifts for Emma. "Mom, Dad," she hugs them both, "it's great to see you guys."

Anna speaks first "Where is that grandbaby, I need to see her."

Robin smiles at her mom, "In the living room" Robin tells her, Anna walks inside to find Emma. Robin looks at her dad then remembers, "You should have had your final checkup at the clinic by now right?"

Robert puts an arm around Robin's shoulders and they follow Anna inside. "Yes I did, a few days ago in fact and I'm still cancer-free. I also had the colostomy reversal a couple weeks before that."

"Oh Daddy, that's great news, I'm so happy for you," Robin gives him another big hug.

In the living room, Robert can't help but smile seeing Anna with Emma. Emma is so much bigger than the last time he saw her. Watching them together he smiled again, he loved watching Anna's natural maternal side shine through. He watched a little longer then moved closer to them saying, "Alright, my turn," he picked up Emma and gives he the stuffy he had picked up for her, she grabs it and brings up to her face cooing happily.

Robin and Anna both enjoy watching Robert with Emma. Anna passes Robin her gift for Emma. Robin opens it and admires the cute outfits. "Aww, thanks Mom, she will look adorable in these." Wait what was that, did Robin just see a ring on her mom's left hand. Anna goes to join Robert and Emma before Robin gets another look. Both her parents are lost in the joy of playing with their grandchild. With a smile on her face, Robin sits watching the three of them interact. Robin can't see her mom's left hand now, but it makes her start to think. Why is it they showed up at the same time? Where had they both come from? Is it just a coincidence they showed up in Port Charles at the same time. Robin decides to give them some time with Emma before she starts her interrogation.

A while later with Emma feed and down for her nap, Robin wants some answers. "So Dad, you said you'd had you check up a few days ago what have you been up to since then?" Her parents both smile, Robin doesn't notice Anna's. Her parents realize it's time for the questions to begin, it was only a matter of time.

"Actually on my last night in Switzerland a part of me just wanted to go to Paris. I went and got a hotel close to where you had lived, I even found myself in that little bakery you would frequent," he answered.

"Really?" Anna asked he hadn't mentioned that.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess a part of me just wanted to wander down memory lane." Again they both smile.

"What about you, mom, when did you finish your latest assignment?"

Anna answers "Not quite a week ago, a couple days to finish the paperwork, then I decided I needed a couple day downtime." She looked at Robert, "So I checked into a hotel that I hadn't stayed in for a long time, maybe I needed a stroll down memory lane too."

So dad was in Paris, "Mom where was this hotel?"

"Actually it was the hotel your father and I stayed in when we came back from Italy." Anna knew Robin would know where she meant, she had always loved hearing about her parents falling in love and getting married.

A little too quickly and with some excitement in her voice Robin said, "So Paris."

Her parents couldn't help but smile at that. She could have been a good detective but they were happy she had chosen medicine instead of following in their footsteps. Before she could ask her next question they heard the door and Patrick walked in, seeing his in-laws "Well this is a surprise hi." Robin gave him a quick kiss telling him they had shown up together earlier. Robin looks over and notices that they are holding hands. Wait, she tells herself, they have always done things like that, a kiss on the check, touching each other, holding hands. Still, she wonders what about that ring she saw, if she had seen one. OK, even if Mom does have a new ring on, there's no reason to think Dad gave it to her, but then again they were in Paris together, or at least at the same time.

Taking advantage of Patrick distracting Robin momentarily, Robert and Anna look at each other, they can both tell the other one is enjoying watching Robin try to figure out what's going on between them as much as they are. Anna smiles, Robert nods they'll keep playing along just to see how long it takes her to figure them out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Patrick sits and visits for a while, he can't stay that long, he has to get back to the hospital for rounds. Not knowing her parents like Robin does, he doesn't question their sudden appearance here together, he just assumes they're here for a visit. When it's time for him to return to the hospital Patrick says goodbye and excuses himself.

As soon as he's left Robin starts in on her parents again. "So, you were both strolling down memory lane in Paris. I guess you were on the same flight back to Port Charles then?"

Anna response, "Yes, we were actually." She didn't feel the need to elaborate.

Robin knows how hard it can be to get answers out of these two, she tells herself she just has to ask the right questions. "Dad, did you know Mom was in Paris, is that why you went there?"

"No, I told you, a part of me just wanted to go there. The last time I had talked to Anna she had just started her latest assignment. She couldn't tell me where she was but had said that she wouldn't be in contact until she was done."

Come on Robin better questions she tells herself. "So, today on the flight was that the first time you saw each other in Paris?"

Robert thinks that's my girl, now you're asking the right stuff. Anna answer, "No actually it wasn't," again not giving anything extra.

"So when was the first time?"

Robert answers this time "Three days ago."

Robin is getting impatient now, "Where were you? What did you do? How did you find each other? Did you stroll down memory lane together?"

Anna answers holding back a laugh, "My hotel, had drinks and danced, by chance and yes."

Wow, they aren't giving up anymore then they need to. "Was that the only time you saw each other?"

"No, it wasn't"

"MOM, COME ON!"

Robert and Anna are both reminded of how persistent she was about getting answers from them in '91, the first time they got back together. Knowing she won't stop Anna looks at Robert, he nods. They know it's time to give Robin the answers she's looking for. Robin didn't miss their non-verbal communication, one of them better start talking.

Anna looks at Robin for a second before she starts talking, "No, that was the only time we saw each other, after spending a lovely evening together we made plans to meet for breakfast the next day." Anna paused not sure what to say next. "You know how your father and I feel about each other. We told you when we were in the Markham Island." Anna paused, "While your dad was in the hospital here last year we confessed some things to each other, about what we really wanted. At breakfast we re-confirmed what we had said then, we both want to be together."

Robin feels the smile growing on her face, is she really hearing this? "So let me get this straight, you two are going to try again?" As she asks this, she notices them turning the hands they are holding so her mom's left hand is now on top. Oh my god, she had seen a ring before. "You're engaged?" she yells. Robin is so excited she could explode, she knows how happy they are when they're together and how much they truly mean to each other. She runs to them and hugs them both at the same time. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!"

With Anna and Robin still in his arms Robert admits, "Robin, I wasn't sure how you would feel about this. I'm so glad you are happy for us."

With tears of joy on her cheeks "Oh Daddy, all I want is for you two to be happy."

They hear Emma starting to wake in the other room. Robert and Anna decide it's a good time to leave. They tell Robin they are planning on settling down in Port Charles so they will have lots of time to spend with all of them. Then they hug and say their goodbyes.

As they get back to the car Robert pulls Anna into his arms. "I'm so happy. Robin's thrilled for us, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks." He kisses her before getting back in the car, all his worries have been washed away.

Robin watches them from the window, "They've found their way back to each other," she smiles, truly happy, then she goes to get Emma up from her nap. She is so happy for them, she can't wait to tell Patrick this great news.

...

In the car on the way back to The Metro Court Anna asks Robert, "When do you want to tell Mac, you know he'll talk to Robin and she won't keep this quite."

"You're right, do you think he's at the station or at home? Maybe you should call him." Anna gets a hold Mac just as they get back to The Metro Court, he was still at his office. Anna asks him if he could meet her at their suite, there's something she needs to talk to him about. Mac isn't sure what it could be but can tell it must be important, her tone says Anna really needs to talk to him. Mac says he is just finishing up for the evening and agrees to meet her, he asks what room, she tells him 712 and Mac says he should be there in about half an hour.

Back in their suite snuggling on the couch, Anna and Robert know they get to be happy. The one person they had to tell, Robin, knows and she's happy for them. Robert caresses Anna's arm while feathering kisses on her neck, Anna strokes Robert's hair, "Oh Robert, I didn't think I could ever be this happy, I can't wait to be your wife, again."

A knock at their door tells them it's time to share their news with Mac. Robert goes to answer the door, smiling knowing Anna hadn't mentioned he was here. Time to have some fun with his brother. When the door opens Mac expects to see Anna but that's not who answers.

"Robby! What's going on, is Anna here?" Robert opens the door wider so Mac can see into the suite, there's Anna looking very relaxed sitting on the couch. "What's going on Anna, when you called you sounded like you needed to tell me something important?" The brothers walked back into the suite together.

Robert is the one to answer Mac, "Well you're right, we do have something important to tell you."

Again Mac looks at a very relaxed Anna, "OK you two, what's going on? When did you get here?"

"We got here earlier today, then spent the day at Robin's visiting her and Emma. Patrick was there for a little while so we even got to visit with him," Robert tells Mac.

Mac starts to realize Anna doesn't just look relaxed, she looks content. Come to think of it Robby looks very happy as well. He did say they spend their day with Robin and Emma, but Mac can't help but think there's more to it than just that. Robby said they got here earlier today, did they come to Port Charles together? Is this their suite? Are they staying together? Robert sits down next to Anna, Mac notices she leans into him as soon as he joins her. Mac stands there just watching them, then it just seems to hit him, it all makes sense. "You two are back together aren't you?" They just smile at him, "Since when, how long has this been going on?"

Robert can't help himself, "Oh it's over 32 years now," Anna giggles knowing Robert's right.

Mac says "You know that's not what I mean, how long this time?"

It's Anna's turn to answer, "Some people might think it's just the last few days, but I'd say since Robert was here last year fighting for his life," Robert nods in agreement.

"I'm a little confused," Mac admits.

"You know that I didn't leave Robert's side once I know he was here," Mac nods. "Well we were both scared we may have missed our last chance to be together," a single tear rolls down her cheek as she remembers how close she came to losing Robert. "We've never stopped loving each other and we're done wasting time."

Robert adds "I had to get myself well, be complete again before I could come back to Anna and be the man she needs. Thankfully Anna understands me and she understood why I needed to wait. I'm still cancer free and everything is back to normal," Mac understands what Robert meant.

"Timing worked out that we were both in Paris at the same time and by chance ended up in the same place, that was three days ago. We haven't looked back since and we aren't wasting any more time," Anna says as she holds up her hand to show Mac her engagement ring.

He smiles at them both "Congratulations," he gets up and hugs them, "I'm taking you out to dinner to celebrate, let's go."

...

Later that evening tired and back at their suite, it had been a long day. They'd had a great time with Mac this evening, he had told them that after tonight he expects them to come and stay with him until they find a place of their own and they had agreed. As they got into bed, "So now we just need to tell Alex, she knows were together but we do need to tell her about our engagement."

Robert says, "That can wait until morning, now come here I want to hold you." They say I love you and kiss goodnight and fall asleep in each other's arms.

...

Patrick arrives home to find a very excited Robin waiting for him, what happened today he wonders. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Only the best thing I can think of. Mom and Dad are getting married."

"Wait, what? Really?" he's a little surprised by this news, "Clearly you are very happy about this, so this is a good thing?"

"Oh, Patrick it's amazing." Robin takes his hand and leads him to their room and they have a celebration of their own.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Having caught a late flight Alex arrives in Port Charles fairly early. Hungry she remembers a little diner Anna had told her about that she loves and decides breakfast at Kelly's seem like the best way to start her first day in Port Charles. She gets a cab and on the way there she starts to plan the best way to surprise Anna. Once at Kelly's Alex sits enjoying her breakfast she can understand why Anna would like it here. When she finishes eating Alex decides to look around the city before finding Anna. Maybe she'll call Robin later she should know where she's staying.

...

Robert and Anna slept late, yesterday had been great, but they both needed the rest. They ordered room service when they got up, while they eat they make plans for the day. Robert was going to meet up with Mac, if he and Anna were going to stay with him there were a few things they would need. Anna will get a hold of Alex to tell her their news. After that, she will have their things sent over to Mac's then maybe go do some visiting. They make plans to meet at Kelly's for a late lunch.

Robert calls Mac, he tells Robert to meet him at the station as he is just finishing up a few things so he can spend the day helping them out however they need. Robert goes over to Anna "OK Luv, I'm off, see you later at Kelly's, I love you."

"I love you too Robert" Anna watches him leave before picking up her phone. When Anna calls Alex's house she is told that neither Alex or Dimitri are home. Anna wasn't having any luck getting a hold of Alex on her cell either. Anna realizes if she's working Alex may not be able to answer. She tries once more, no answer, she leaves a message "Hey Alex, give me a call when you get this 'K bye."

...

From Kelly's Alex takes a walk down on the waterfront. Anna had told her about all the time she would spend down here and now she understood why. This is a beautiful view. Anna has now called three times, but Alex isn't ready to tell her she's here yet. So she just lets them go to voicemail. As she watches the goings on, on the dock she notices two men walking in her direction. They are both rather handsome, she thinks the city isn't the only thing providing a nice view. These men don't notice Alex as she is slightly hidden by some crates.

"Come on big brother, what's your plans?"

"I told you, we haven't really made any yet, other than agreeing to stay with you for now." The two men stop close to where Alex is standing. Hearing harbor bells Robert looking out at the view, he gets lost in a memory and a smile forms on his face. He hadn't heard what else Mac had been saying to him.

"HEY, earth to Robby, if we're going to meet Anna at Kelly's later we better get started."

"What, oh right, yeah let's get going," the two men walk away from Alex, she steps out to watch them walk away, "So that was Robert," she smiles, he's definitely good looking. So they're going too Kelly's later, I think that will be where I'll surprise them. She heads off in the opposite direction.

...

Anna decides since she can't get a hold of Alex she should look up some old friends. If she heads over to General Hospital she should find someone, Bobbie, Monica, Robin even mentioned she was working today. After she's had their things sent over to Mac's she head to General Hospital. Once there it doesn't take long to find Bobbie at the nurse's station.

Looking up Bobbie is surprised but happy to see Anna walking towards her. The two old friends greet each other with a hug "Anna it's great to see you, what are you doing here? I mean the hospital, not Port Charles?"

Smiling Anna answers, "I just really wanted to see some of my friends, so much has happened in the last little while I wanted to be with people I knew would be happy for me."

"Oh, well this sounds exciting, I'm just about to go on break would you like to get a coffee in the cafeteria?"

"I would, is Monica here today? I'd love to see her too."

"She should be in her office, I'll have her paged."

Soon Monica joins them at the at the nurse's station, seeing Anna she wonders if everything is alright. "Hey you two, are you who paged me?"

Anna says "Yes, we would like you to join us for coffee if you have time. I have some great news that I want to share it with you both."

"Well alright let's go to the cafeteria," says Monica and the three of them walk off together.

As the elevator doors open Robin sees the three ladies walking away chatting. Mom hasn't told them yet, she thinks, but I bet that's why she's here. I'll finish up with these charts before going to find them.

After getting their coffee the three friends find a place to sit. Monica starts, "We haven't seen much of you since Robin and Patrick's wedding."

"No, I've had a few assignments that have kept me away, so even when I was in town I would mostly just visited Robin, Patrick, and Emma. I saw them yesterday she has gotten so big already," Anna smiles

"When you got here it seemed like you had something to tell us," Bobbie prompts wondering why she looks so happy.

"Oh I do and I think you'll be happy for me too," Anna can't help smiling about what she is going to tell them. "Well, I guess one of the first things I can tell you is I'm going to move back here."

"Anna that is exciting," Monica says. "We'll get to see more of each other."

Bobbie adds "More time with your granddaughter as well."

"Robin's family being here is one of the biggest reasons we decided to come home to settle down."

Bobbie and Monica look at each other, then back at Anna, in unison they say "WE?" Neither one knew Anna was seeing anyone, Robin hadn't mentioned anything, had she?

"Yeah it only made sense, Robert missed so much of Robin's childhood he wants to be close enough to enjoy Emma's, I love watching him with her."

"Robert!" they say together again.

Anna's had her fun and so she tells them the whole story. Starting with the Markham Islands and end with the proposal just two days ago.

"Anna this is amazing."

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you both."

They both hug Anna and she's showing them the ring when Patrick walks in. Seeing Anna he goes over to congratulate her.

"Anna congratulations, why didn't you say something when I saw you yesterday," he hugs her as he speaks.

"Oh that, Robert and I were just having fun watching Robin play detective, you know, trying to figure out what we were up to."

"You know she is really happy for the two of you. I can tell this is something she really wanted to happen, even if she never admitted it out loud. She was practically vibrating when I got home last night, she was so excited."

"Anna she was so happy when you and Robert got back together when she was a kid. You could tell her dreams had come true." She paused, "Only to have you both ripped away so soon afterward. This must be like redemption for all of that," Bobbie says.

Anna wipes away a tear, oh the pain their little girl had gone through over losing them, it wasn't fair. "Well we're back together now and we will get our happily ever after this time. I'll make sure of that."

"That's right," says Bobbie smiling.

"I know you two won't waste this, you two are meant to be together, we've always known that. Even when you two weren't together, you were still so connected to each other," said Monica

Anna grins then tells them, "You have no idea how many times and how many people accused us of still being in love with each other. I will admit it now, it was always true we just couldn't or wouldn't admit it to ourselves, or each other."

"You know Anna, you never did tell us how you found your way back to each other that first time," Monica inquires.

Anna thinks for a while before starting, "Monica do you remember that time Sean had been shot and he asked you to take some money out for him and to move him into a private room so he could talk to Robert and I?"

Monica thinks back, "Yes he was still very weak but insisted he needed to talk to you both."

"I can't really tell you what was said in that room, you know WSB secrets."

"If I remember correctly, when I came into the room you and Robert both looked like you were in shock."

"You could say that. Basically, Sean had just told us that we were the victims of other people's agendas. There were events put into motion that neither of knew about. We were used like pones, our marriage was the casualty of these events. If we had been left alone, Sean believed we would still have been married, we would have been a family. He knew our connection to each other never wavered. I think that was the first time we let ourselves believe that there could have been more for us."

With a shocked look on her face, all Bobbie could say was, "Oh Anna."

"Robert was engaged to Kate at the time, so there was really no reason for us to talk about it. I know we both spent time thinking about what might have been. Robert was upset about not being able to be there for Robin and I when she was little, now that he knew he could have been, but Robert and I knew we couldn't change the past." Anna paused, "You know what, it was after Sean told us this, that Kate told both of us we were still in love with the other. We didn't see it, we were just best friends. Even after they broke up at first it was still just friendship."

All of this was new to Patrick and he was finding it very interesting, "Well what happened, what changed?"

"A few months later Robert and I had a horrible fight, it was so bad, such mean things were said. After that, we could barely be in the same room never mind be civil to each other. Robin had had it with us, she had a dance recital coming up and she wanted us both there, so she sent us both Valentines telling us to make up before we went to her recital. Robert called and we agreed to meet for drinks beforehand, because of some of the things that had been said I felt I needed to prove something to him and pick out an outfit I knew would send the perfect message. That message was definitely received. Robin was staying over with the rest of the girls after the recital, so Robert and I went out for dinner, then we went back to his place. Over the course of the evening and thanks to some very loud personal conversations we started to admit to ourselves, and later to each other, the feelings we still had for each other."

"Yeah but that still doesn't explain how dad's shirt ended up on your bedroom floor," no one had noticed when Robin had joined them, "You said nothing happened that night."

"Go to college!" they both start laughing remembering Anna's response to Robin's questions about the shirt, they smiled and hugged.

"Hi, Mom. I guess you've told them," Anna nodded. Bobbie Monica and Patrick excuse themselves having to get back to work, promising to get together soon. Robin and Anna talk for a while longer, until they both have to get going, Robin back to work, and Anna to meet Robert and Mac.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mac and Robert are already sitting at a table when Anna arrives at Kelly's. As she joins them Robert kisses her cheek, "Hi Luv, did you get a hold of Alex?"

"Actually no, I ended up having a great visit with Bobbie, Monica, and Patrick even Robin for a while. Robert, I know it's the right choice to come home."

"I'm glad you're so happy." Their conversation continued through their meal.

When they are done eating Mac asks "What kind of place are you guys going to be looking for?"

"We haven't really thought about that yet, are you trying to get rid of us already?" Robert joked. With his back to the door, he doesn't notice Alex enter, but Mac and Anna do.

With a shocked look on her face Anna says, "Alex, what are you doing here? This is fantastic!"

Robert stands and turns to meet Anna's twin. Yeah, they do look alike. "Hello" he holds out his hand.

Alex ignores it, "Hello Robert" she smiles and hugs him. Alex looks at Anna with a look of approval on her face.

"I was trying to get a hold of you earlier."

"I know, but I wanted to surprise you," Alex grins as she answers, "and like I said the other day on the phone, I wanted to see what all the fuss is about." She looks at Robert as she says the last part, he gives her a grin full of self-confidence knowing she's talking about him.

Mac suggests "We were just about to head back to my place, these two are going to be staying with me till they find a place. Why don't you come with us, it will give us all chance to get to know each other better." Alex agrees, Robert pays the bill and they all leave.

As soon as they are at Mac's, Anna takes Alex's hand leading her into the house right to the living room. They sit facing each other Anna on the love seat Alex's on the couch. "I have more great news," Anna holds up her left hand smiling at her sister as she does.

Alex grabs her hand to get a better look at the ring, "You two are wasting no time, when did this happen?"

"Right after I talked to you, Robert surprised me as soon as he got back, and you're right we're done wasting time."

While Anna and Alex talk, Mac and Robert carry their things up to the spare room, then join the ladies in the living room when they're finished. Robert sits beside Anna who snuggles up to him as soon as he does. They all start talking, enjoying this time getting to know each other.

"I guess we'll be in-laws soon, again." Mac says to Alex. "When I first meet Anna, these two were just getting back together," gesturing toward Robert and Anna, "Watching them together the last couple days reminds of that time." Mac tells Alex a few stories about the three of them in '91. "You know they really are meant to be together. I don't know what all Anna has told you about Robert, but he loves her more than life itself and will do anything for her."

Alex smiles at Mac, "I'm not here to see if I approve of him, it's kind of late for that. Trust me I know all about their history, together, apart, friends, lovers. After Anna regained he memory she called me and told me everything, I think mostly to help make sense of what she'd remembered. Actually saying it all out loud to put it into perspective, you know. I know what he means to her, them being back together is absolutely wonderful. I have never seen Anna this happy, that tells me enough, I know this is right," Alex said with a smile. "The other day I got a phone call from Anna that sparked my interest. I decided I had to come meet your brother when Anna compared themselves to teenagers in heat, I knew I was coming here and meet Robert," she laughs

Mac is reminded of him driving while they made out in the back seat, and laughs a little. They look back towards Robert and Anna and laugh harder. Whispering and kissing Robert and Anna are having their own private conversation, they realize Mac and Alex are watching them. Looking up, Robert asks "So what next?" They decide a night on the town is in order, they are all in the mood for a celebration.

They get ready to leave and as they head out the door Mac says, "Look out Port Charles, two Scorpio men, and two Devane women out on the town you may never be the same!" They all laugh knowing this will be a memorable night.

...

In her room after being dropped off after their evening out, Alex thinks about Robert, she already knew so much about but him from Anna but is glad she has finally met him. Sometimes the legend is bigger than the man, Robert Scorpio may just be bigger than the legend. She noticed a lot about him tonight, and understand completely why he's perfect for Anna.

Just the way he carries himself exudes self-confidence. He is very charming, caring, funny, even a good dancer and there's a cockiness to him that she can tell he has earned, of course, Anna loves this man. The one thing she noticed most, is how much he loves Anna, fully, completely, there is no questioning that. Their connection is so obvious, they're like two halves meant to be together. Anna was wrong about one thing though, she does understand the fuss. After seeing them together, the effect they have on one another, she has to admit that she's a little jealous of them, as much as she loves Dimitri they don't have that kind of connection. She knows it really doesn't matter, but she does approve of Robert, she smiles and gets ready for bed.

...

Once they are alone in their room Anna asks Robert what he thinks about Alex. He smiles "You two may look alike, I do see some slight differences, but you two, are very different women. It was fun watching you two tonight, I can just imagine the trouble you two would have gotten into if you had grown up together." Taking her in his arms, "She definitely doesn't have the same spark my Annie does." he kisses her, "Oh, I do love you."

"Robert I love you too. Now let's get to bed, I still have a little more celebrating I want to do."

"I love how your mind works," he kisses her, they start removing each other's clothing as they move towards the bed, Robert lowers Anna onto the bed, they make love passionately then drift off to sleep holding each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anna wakes up first, she raises her head from Robert's chest. Watching him sleep, you're really here she thinks. The events of the last few days are actually starting to sink in. He's healthy, they're together, her hand moves over his chest playing in the fine hairs. They'll soon be married, and they're moving home. Can she really be this happy, she kisses his neck softly. She put her leg over his wanting to be closer to him. His arm moves slowly rubbing her back, "Mmm, morning Luv." In response Anna kisses his neck then nibbles his ear, Robert moans, she kisses along his jawline, while her hand moves lower running across his stomach. Robert turns his head, finding her lips, he kisses her deeply. Her hand moves lower finding him fully aroused, she takes him in her hand moving her hand slowly. Robert moans again. Still kissing him, Anna straddles Robert, he puts his hand on her hips put lets Anna set the pace. As she moves their pleasure rises. Rocking on the brink closer, closer Anna cries out as she climaxes, Robert quickly follows her over the edge. They're both breathing heavily, "I've missed these wake-up calls" Robert grins at Anna, "you can wake me up like this anytime you want."

Anna smiles "I'll keep that in mind," she says with a giggle, "Oh yeah, good morning Robert."

Once they're up and dressed for the day they head downstairs, Mac left them a note, he'd already left for the work, he put a fresh pot of coffee on before he left. Anna pours them both a cup and heads to the table, Robert asks if she hungry. Anna says not yet and tells him to come sit down.

"Robert I think we should start making a few plans, like a place of our own to start with, we could call a realtor today."

"You are full of good ideas this morning," Robert smiles. "Do you have any ideas what kind of place you want, house, apartment, penthouse, houseboat?"

"I want to have enough room so we can have Emma over as often as she wants. So that roles out a houseboat." she laughs, "I think a house, you know with a yard, again for Emma."

"Yeah, a house makes the most sense. We haven't talked about our careers much. Anna I don't want to be going out on assignments that will keep me away from you. I haven't told you this but, financially I could retire. Sean has helped me with some investments, and they have been very, very lucrative. I'm not sure I'm ready to sit around all day, but I'm done with traipsing around the world."

"Me too. I want to be home at night with you, and wake up together in the morning."

"OK, so we're looking for a house, and after a couple phone calls, we'll both be unemployed. What else can we decide?" asks Robert.

"I was wondering, how long do you want to wait to get married?"

"Anna, I would go to city hall with you right this second if that was what you wanted to do."

"Um, not quite," she smiles, "I was thinking more like nine days from today."

Robert starts to ask why nine days then it clicks, "Today's the 19th, nine days would make it June 28th." that's perfect he thinks, "OK wedding date is set. It would seem we really need to start making some phone calls, you get started on those and I'll wipe us up some breakfast."

By the time breakfast is ready, Anna has resigned and they have an appointment at 1 o'clock with the realtor. Anna also made another call, Robert tells her to come eat. Anna joins him at the table. "I called Sean and Tiffany they weren't home so I left a message. I'm sure they will want to hear our news."

"You're right, and once they know I'm sure we'll see them very soon. When I'm done eating it's my turn to quit my job," Robert smiles.

...

By 3 o'clock Robert and Anna are at the fourth house the realtor wanted to show them. This one is only a few blocks from Robin's, they look around, it has three bedrooms, a den, there is a fireplace in the living room and both the kitchen and living room have lots of room for family get-togethers. Robert asked the realtor to give them a few minutes. "Anna, what do you think?"

Anna walked around a little more then come back over to Robert, "I think this is the one."

He smiles, "Yeah? You mean it, this is the one."

She nods, "Welcome home Mr. Scorpio."

He takes her in his arms, "Welcome home Mrs. Scorpio."

Oh, that sounds so right," she kisses him.

When the realtor returns Robert tells her they'll take it. They head back to her office to take care of all the paperwork.

Anna's phone rings just as they are leaving the realtor's office, it's Robin, "Hi Mom, what are you and Dad doing for dinner tonight?"

"We don't have any plans but now that you mention it, I'm starving."

"OK you two are coming over, I'm cooking. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"We'd love to, we've had a very productive day, so we have lots to tell you. When do you want us there?"

"Come over anytime."

"OK, we just finished up here, so we'll head right over."

Hanging up she looks at Robert, "Next stop, Robin's for supper." She smiles and takes his hand and they walk towards their car.

"I really hope she isn't experimenting on a new dish tonight," they both laugh remembering some of her past creations.

A short time later they arrive at Robin's. She greets them and they head into the living room. Robert makes a beeline for Emma as soon as he sees her. Anna watches Robert play with Emma for a bit. Robin comes over and puts her arm around Anna's shoulders, "What's wrong Mom?"

"Oh Robin, I was just wishing that was you in his arms. You both missed out on so much time together."

"Mom, we understand you did what you did to keep us all safe."

"I know, it's just kind of came over me, Anna admitted. "You know he is going to spoil her."

"Yeah, that's OK though," Robin smiles, "I love watching them together."

Anna hugs Robin back, "So do I sweetheart."

There's a knock at the door, Robin goes to answer it while Anna joins Robert and Emma. At the door, Robin greets the new arrivals with hugs and has a hushed conversation. "They're already here, I didn't tell them you two were coming."

"What's going on, all you said was that we should hear it all from them."

Robin peaks at her parents before responding, "If I had told you I'm not sure you would have believed me."

"Their both healthy though?"

"Yes, now let's go inside, it's my turn to surprise them."

Robert and Anna both look up as Robin returns. "Hello, old buddy!" They can't believe it, there standing with Robin are Sean and Tiffany. They stand and go over to greet their old friends, Anna passes Emma to Robin so they can all share big hugs.

Tiffany looks at Emma in her mother's arm, "Oh she precious, can I hold her?"

"Of course, Aunt Tiff." Robin smiles as Emma is passed into Tiffany's waiting arms. The women go sit down, gushing over Emma.

Sean looks at Robert "You look well."

"I am Sean, I couldn't be better. I'm healthy, and probably the happiest man on earth."

"Well, that's quite the statement. I think you better start sharing."

"I will let's go join the ladies," they start walking, "it's Anna's news as well."

Sean pauses and looks at Robert, then follows him and they get settles in the living room. Anna asks Tiffany, "What made you guys decide to come here? I tried calling you earlier."

"That was part of it, I didn't have your cell number, so I called Robin to get it. She said that both you and Robert were in town. Also, you had some important things to tell us and that if we could get away we should come for a visit. So here we are."

Sean added, "It has been way too long since we have all been together so we decided to get the next flight out."

Robin had gone into the kitchen, she returned with champagne. When they all had a glass, Robert stood up "Sean, Tiffany," Anna stands and joins Robert, he takes her hand, "We're getting married!"

Anna adds, "in 9 days."

After getting over the initial shook, Sean and Tiffany congratulate them and they toast the happy news.

Robin finally says, "In 9 days?"

Anna responds with a smile, "I did say we had a productive day."

Robert says, "Very productive. There's more we want to tell you. We both quit our jobs today, no more globe trouting for us. We set the date, and we just bought a house. We had just finished the paperwork when you called Robin."

"Wow!" exclaims Sean, "You two are serious about all this."

"Of course they are," says Tiffany

Robin goes to her parents holding her arms open as she gets to them, they all hug. In an unsteady voice, Robin says, "You're getting married on, on your anniversary." She buries her face in Robert's chest and weeps.

Anna stroked her hair. "Aren't you happy about this?"

Robin finally lifts her head, "Yes, it's perfect. I'm just so overwhelmed. Suddenly it was like I was 13 again." She smiles at her parents, "My unspoken dream has come true." Robert thinks, in his arms, he has everything he has ever needed. He holds them a little longer, then kisses Robin's cheek before letting them go.

Patrick arrives home to find this happy little gathering. When dinner is ready they sit and eat, the room is full of laughter as Patrick learns even more about the family he's married into. Once Emma is in bed, they all settle in the living room. They sit talking happily, catching up with each other, telling stories of the old days. Finally, Anna says that she wants to start planning the wedding first thing in the morning, as there's no time to waste. Tiff says she will help with everything and they decide to meet at Kelly's in the morning. Robert looks at Sean telling him he gets to help get the house ready. Robin yawns and they realize how late it has gotten. They say their goodnights Sean and Tiffany head to their hotel, and Robert and Anna back to Mac's.

When they get back, Mac and Maxie are already in bed so Robert leaves a note for Mac, saying they want to talk to him in the morning. Then they head upstairs to their room, they change and crawl into bed Robert open his arms and Anna cuddles up to him. "In just over a week you'll be my wife. I love you."

Anna responds already sounding sleepy "I love you too, now get some sleep," and she drifts off, Robert kisses the top of her head and soon is asleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next five day pass with a flourish of activity. Robert and Anna's family and friends all help out any way they can. The ladies work with Anna to make sure that not only will there be a wedding but that it will be beautiful. While the men help Robert get their new home ready, making sure to get Anna's input on the important decisions. The house has been painted, the furniture and decorations are going in to place. The house is almost ready for them to move in.

Maxie has already left for the evening and Mac is getting ready to go out as well. Robert and Anna sit cuddling on the love seat, this is the first evening they'll have alone since Paris. "Robert it is so nice having our friends and family here helping us, I can't believe Alex even had Dimitri come here, what do you think of him?"

"We're getting along great, he's an interesting man, he has great taste in women and he has been a great help getting the house ready. He and Alex are very happy together, he loves her almost as much as I love you." Robert tells her.

"I'm glad you guys get along, I have really formed a bond with Alex, it's nice having a sister. So it's good our men get along because we will be spending time with them," Anna smiles and kisses Robert's cheek.

Robert says, "We still have to get the rest of our belongs."

"My apartment in London was furnished, so there's not much, I have some decorations and clothes there. I think I'll just have a service pack it all up and have it shipped over," Anna tells Robert, "What about you?"

"I've lived like a nomad for so long I really don't have much. I have some clothes in Washington and some still Bern, it's all already packed so I can just have it ship here too."

"Robert, this really is a brand new start isn't it?"

Mac came into the living room, "Hey I'm just on my way out, I heard that last part, what if I told you I still have a couple things of yours. Would you want them for the new house?"

"Really what did you keep? I thought Robin said you sold lots of the antiques to help pay for her meds." Anna said

"There were two things I couldn't bring myself to get rid of because I knew how much they had meant to you both."

"Well what are they?" asked Robert.

"They were gifts you gave each other. Care to guess, one was rather small and the other is a lot larger."

"Gifts eh?" thinks Robert, "Please tell me it's the jade dragon I gave Anna for Christmas." Mac smiles, Robert thinks a bit more, "My chair? You have my barber's chair!" Robert lights up.

"Right on both big brother, so should they go to the new house?"

Grinning Anna answer, "Of course they should Mac, I am so glad you kept them all this time. Thank you."

"No problem, but I'm off, don't wait up," and with that, he left.

Alone, Robert pulls Anna closer, she leans in and starts kissing his neck softly. "Mmm, this is nice, Anna can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she continues kissing him.

"It's about the Markham Islands when you saw me for the first time."

"OK," She stopped kissing him but stayed snuggled into his neck.

"I understand why you were so angry with me, I do. I'm also grateful Robin forced us all to talk. My question is more about, well, if it had been um, less um. Oh, Anna sleeping that night with you wrapped around me it felt like heaven."

Anna smiles, "That is not a question."

"What I want to ask is, if we'd had more time alone to talk. If there had been fewer people there. Could you have forgiven me then?"

Anna sits up before answering, "I don't know, I was so angry. Robert as much as I wanted to hurt you when I saw you, a part of me did want to take you in my arms, but the anger was stronger. After we all talked and you left the room, do you know what the first thing Robin said was, 'you still love him don't you' she knew."

Robert interrupts, "What did you say?"

"Of course I do, but I can't stand him," she smiled again. "I was just so mad at you. I didn't care that you did what you did to save me. I didn't care how hard it must have been for you, to know what Robin and I had gone through and having no choice but to stay away. I saw the pain on your face but I didn't care. All I could think about was how hurt I was, the anger boiling inside of me. All I cared about was my pain."

Robert pulled her close again, just needing to hold her, "Luv I never wanted to hurt you or cause you so much pain."

"I know that Robert," she pauses, "You know, if we had been alone that night, I think I would have done more than just put my arm and leg around you," she kissed his earlobe, "being that close to you again, holding you, it felt so right. I did want you that night."

"I know we can't change the past, but Anna I just needed to know if you felt that way too. While you were kicking the crap out of me, I wanted you. When we talked about our feeling with Robin, I wanted you, and when you wrapped yourself around me, oh Anna, I ached I wanted you so much."

He kisses her deeply, Anna returns the kissed passionately, it wasn't long before their clothes were off, they made love there in the living room. After they were done Anna said, "We should get out clothes together and head upstairs before anyone gets home, oh and we're doing that again." Robert smiles and happily follows her upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's the day before the wedding, all the plans are in place. Anna has her dress, Robin will be her matron of honor. Robert and his best man, Mac will wear dark blue suits, once again Sean will give away the bride. The house is ready for them to move in, their wedding night will be the first night they spend there. It will be a small gathering, the guest list includes Alex and Dimitri, Monica, Bobbie, Tiffany, Maxie, Patrick, and Emma. They had invited Frisco and Felicia but they wouldn't be able to make it. The service and reception will be held in Mac's yard. The caterer and florist will be there in the morning to set up everything.

Anna tells Robert she wants to go to their house to see all the work that has been done. "I don't think I'll be looking around too much tomorrow." Once they arrive, they wander through the house. Anna spot the jade dragon on the mantel. "Robert, look I'm so glad to have this back."

Robert says, "I remember how happy you were when I gave that to you, My chair is in the den, I've already sat in it a few time."

After she has seen the entire house, "It's perfect, I can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you here."

"We'll spend the rest of lives filling this house with memories," he kisses her, "And that starts tomorrow night."

"We better get going, Alex said she and Dimitri want to take us out for dinner tonight."

"OK, Luv." They head back to Mac's to change before heading to the Metro Court to meet Alex and Dimitri.

When they arrive they are taking to their table and see that Sean and Tiffany have been invited as well. The three couples enjoy a wonderful meal. The evening continues with drinks, Alex and Dimitri are full of questions about the adventures of the three former WSB agents. It's an evening full of laughter and reminiscing. As the evening winds down, Sean turns to Robert and Anna and raises his glass. "I have been a part of this since the beginning. When I introduced you two I saw the sparks. When you came back to Paris the connection was there as strong as today. I still regrate my actions and their repercussions. I was so happy when you two reunited, only for that to end too soon, in such heartache for everyone, because of one crazy, obsessive man. You two, more than anyone, are meant to be together. Here's to my best and oldest friends and your happily ever after, third time's the charm."

Robert and Anna both have tears in their eyes by the time Sean finishes.

Tiffany looks at Alex and Dimitri who looks a little confused, "It takes a while to get used to how they communicate, there was a lot more said, then what we heard. It's a spy thing." They nod accepting what she said.

Alex ends the even, "Well, I think we should call it a night, some people here have a big day ahead of them tomorrow." They all say goodnight and go their separate ways.

Robert drives Anna to Robin and Patrick's she will be spending the night there. He walks her to the door then they turn to say goodnight. Robert kisses Anna the kiss intensifies, neither wanting it to end. Suddenly the porch light turns on and the door opens, "What's going on out here? Is this any way to behave young lady? What are your intentions, young man?" Robin laughs, "Sorry, I had too." They all started laughing. "Night Dad, see you tomorrow." Robin turns and goes back inside.

"Goodnight Luv, oh I do love you."

"And I love you Robert, goodnight." A quick kiss and Anna heads inside. Robert walks back to the car, heading to Mac's and bed.

Anna sees Robin on the couch waiting for her, she joins her and they snuggle together like so many times in the past. Anna says "I can't believe we've gotten here, it seems like a dream. I love him so much."

"I know you do, and he loves you too. Can I tell you something?" Anna nods, "I never gave up on my dream of you two being together. After finding you, I hoped he'd come back to you. Even after you remembered the explosion and was sure he had died, I still hung on to hope. When he did come back I was so mad at him, but then we talked in the Markham Islands, I saw how much you both still loved each other and I couldn't stop myself from hoping for this. I am so happy Mom."

"It's what we've always wanted, all three of us, even when it hurt too much to hope for it. I love you, Robin. Let's get to bed."

"OK mom, I love you too," they hug and say goodnight then head off to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It's Wedding Day!

Robert wakes up early, he missed having Anna in bed with him last night. "Today's the day Scorpio." He smiles, finally after so long they would be man and wife again. His smiles start to fade, since their reunion he hadn't let himself think about anything negative, but this morning it crept into his mind. Was Faison really dead and gone or like so many times before is he just in hiding planning his next move. Maybe there's another enemy from their past they wouldn't even think of coming after them. Robert scolds himself, "You can't think like that, not today, especially not today. Come on Bobby old boy don't let anything from the past tarnish today."

Robert knows that if there is a threat or an old foe to face in the future they will face it together. Nothing and no one will tear them apart ever again, he won't let that happen. Robert looks out the window and sees the florist van pulling up, the caterers have already arrived and are starting to unload their truck. "It's really happening, it's not a dream."

...

Robin has just finished feeding Emma when Patrick enters the kitchen. "Good morning, is Mom up yet?" he asks and gives her a kiss.

"Good morning, no not yet. I was just thinking that Emma and I should go wake her up." She looks at Emma, "Do you want to wake up grandma? Yeah, let's go."

"I'll make us some breakfast."

Robin knocks as she enters the room with Emma in her arms. Anna is still sleeping. Robin put Emma down on the bed as she sits at the end of it. Emma crawls over to her grandma, getting very close to her face.

Anna notices that someone has joined her and opens her eyes, she smiles "Well good morning, if I can't wake up with your grandpa, then your little face is the next best thing." Anna put her arms around Emma and gives her a kiss, she looks a Robin, "Morning sweetie."

"Morning Mom, as Matron of Honour it's my duty to get you up and in the shower, so you have time to get ready."

"Come over her," Anna told her. "Can't the three of us stay here a little longer?"

"Of course Mom," she lays down with her mom and daughter.

Fifteen minutes later Anna is heading towards the bathroom to shower. "Patrick is cooking us some breakfast, it should be ready when you're done."

"OK, thanks Robin," and Anna enters the bathroom.

...

Robert fresh from the shower comes down the stairs and is met with the smell of someone cooking, he enters the kitchen, "Morning Uncle Robert," Maxie says, "I'm here to make sure you two eat, then help out any way you need."

"Sounds good to me, breakfast smells great." Maxie puts a plate down in front of Robert as he sits down.

Mac joins them a short time later. "Morning Dad, sit down and eat." Maxie put a plate down for him as well before grabbing her own plate and joining them.

"Morning Maxie, morning Robby are you ready for today?"

Robert answer, "This is the last time I'm doing this, I'm completely ready."

When they've finished eating, they decide to go outside to see how the preparations were coming along. The arch where they will exchange their vows is ready, Maxie exclaims, "Oh that is so beautiful, I do love outdoor weddings."

Robert smiles, "Actually Maxie, all of mine and Anna's wedding have been outdoor weddings." They watch the workers set up a while longer before Mac finally says, "OK Robby, it's time to get you ready," then they all head inside.

...

Showered and feed, Anna is back in the spare room, her hair and makeup are done. Robin enters in a beautiful magenta dress, "I'm so happy you asked me to be your Matron of Honour, Mom."

Anna looks at Robin, "Oh Robin you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you Mom, are you ready to put your dress on?"

"Yes." Anna changes, her dress is a cerulean blue, twist front halter, and a mid-calf length. She and Robin stand in front of the full-length mirror, admiring their reflections when there's a knock at the door. "Come in," Anna replies.

Sean enters the room, he stops the two women standing in front of him are absolutely breathtaking. "Oh my, is it fair that you are both so strikingly beautiful?"

Alex enters behind him, "It's in their genes," she smiles, "you both look magnificent."

Sean says, "I just talked to Mac. I told him we'd be arriving in about half an hour. He said that he'll have Robert in the den so we can get upstairs unseen. If I could, I would like a few minutes alone with you Anna?"

"Of course," she says and Robin and Alex leave the room.

Sean walks over to Anna and takes her hands. "You do look beautiful Anna and I am so happy for you two. I do wish that you'd had a fighting chance the first time around. After so long you are still so in love with each other. I want to make something very clear, I'm not giving you away again, this is it, last time." He smiles at Anna, she smiles back and gives him a big hug.

"Trust me Sean this is the last time I say I do. Whatever happens in the future Robert and I are facing it together. I will never let anything or anyone come between us again."

Sean knows Anna means Faison, the not know if he will ever resurface in their lives eats at them all. "If you are ready I think it's time to get you married." Sean takes her arm and they leave the room.

...

The guests have all arrived they are in the yard waiting. Anna is upstairs, from the window she can see the yard. "Oh it turned out perfectly, the flowers on the arch are stunning." Robert and Mac come outside and make their way to the arch. "Would you look those two, they look great in those suits, but mmm Robert is smokin' hot."

"MOM."

"What? He is," Anna and Alex both laugh.

"Come on Robin, you know both of your parents are attractive," Sean says laughing a little too.

"Yeah, but it's still weird to hear Mom say stuff like that."

Alex asks, "Are you ready?" Anna takes a deep breath, exhales, then nods.

...

Robert and Mac are in their places, Robert is more than ready to get this started. Mac looks over at Robert, "You don't seem nervous at all."

"Why would I be? I've wanted this for 18 years, ever since that damned boat explosion."

The brothers see Alex come take her seat signaling that Anna is ready, it's time. They see Robin she come down the aisle first, Robert smiles, she has grown into a beautiful woman. Then there she is, Sean and Anna pause before walking down the aisle, Robert can't take his eyes off of her, they walk down the aisle, Anna is breathtaking in her dress, she is still the most beautiful woman Robert has ever seen. They reach him, Sean kisses her cheek then takes a step back.

Robert and Anna take each other's hands and the ceremony begins, it will be short but sweet. They say their vows, and exchanges the rings. The minister is about to say 'you may kiss the bride' when Robert speaks. "Anna, you are my soul mate, I have never loved anyone like I love you. We only knew each other four days when I gave my heart and solo to you completely. I have loved you every day since."

A tear rolls down her cheek. "Robert, you were the first man I ever loved and I fell just as fast as you did. No one has ever been able to replace you in my heart because I could never let you go. No matter what you had my heart. I have loved you always."

They kiss, their guest applaud and some cheer. A little late the minister smiles and says, "You may kiss the bride." Robert and Anna end their kiss and walk up the aisle smiling arm in arm.

They don't stop walking, instead, they wander off to find a little quiet spot. Robert takes Anna's hands. "I have put a ring on your finger three times now, Mrs. Scorpio."

"Yes you have, but this was the last time, Mr. Scorpio."

"No matter what happens from now on Anna, Bobby and Annie face it together. I never want you to think you can't depend on me to help you, or that you need to deal with any problem on your own."

"You're right Robert, we face everything together. We've always made the perfect team. No chasing bad guys or getting into danger alone, got it Scorpio, remember I can still kick your ass."

"Yes you can, I love your foreplay," he gives her that sexy little cocky smile of his.

She smacks his arm, then they kiss. Knowing their guests are waiting, they walk back arm in arm. Their friends and family all get to congratulate the happy couple. They eat and drink everyone has a great time. Robert and Anna dance to I Will, for their first dance. Robin picked it, she told them the lyrics had always made her think of them. Their happiness seems to be contagious everyone there seems to feel it.

As the evening winds down Robert and Anna sneak away. They arrive at their new home, at the door, Robert insists on carrying Anna across the threshold. "Robert," Anna smiles up at him, "we're husband and wife again."

"Yes Luv, we are, I love you."

"And I love you, now take me to bed husband of mine."

"As you wish, wife of mine," still in his arms he carries Anna to their bedroom. They spend the night making love. Together again they know they can handle anything life throws at them.

Fin


End file.
